Phan For the Lolz
by rosie13849
Summary: Dan and Phil are best friends, but they can't tell if they have feelings for each other or not
1. Truth or Dare

Dan walks in quietly knowing that Phil was asleep with a plate of pancakes and a glass of orange juice. "Wake up you twat we have to make our video before tomorrow! I promised every Friday remember!" Dan yells putting his food on Phil's bedside table.

Phil tosses over and gazes into Dan's eyes for a moment and suddenly snaps out of it, "Fine you jerk I'll get up, but that means you better have made me pancakes!" He glares at him, giving him a slight smirk. "Already on the counter" Dan snaps back. "This is why your my Best friend" Phil said as Dan grabs his food and drink,"I know" and walks out of the room.

He sets it down on the counter next the Phil's food and scrambles to the living room to set up the camera. Phil walks out of his room with his glasses upside down not noticing. "You Twat, your glasses are the upside down!" Dan yells across the room to him, "What do you mean?" Phil responds. Dan suddenly stopped everything he was doing and walked over to him.

Dan looked into Phil's eyes and reached for his face. "Phil" he said as Dan began to blush

"Yeah Dan?" he said, as Dan grabbed his glasses and flipped them around "Your glasses were upside down" Dan said and walked back to what he was doing.

"Yeah I'm gonna go ask for some questions, you might want to do the same." Dan looks over to Phil to find him staring at him, "Your doing it again."

"Doing what?"

"Dozing off."

"What do you mean?"

"Never mind just go ask for some questions on twitter" Dan says pulling out his phone and falling onto the couch. Phil finishes his food and realizes that Dan hasn't finished his yet. "Are you gonna Finnish your food?" He asked Dan while looking at Dan's food then looks back over at Dan "Uhh... Yeah, in a minute. I'm talking to a girl." Dan says as Phil's eyes widen.  
"A girl? Whats her name? Were is she from? What's her favorite color? Why are you talking to her? Do you-" "Chill" Dan cuts him off "It's my cousin! I don't want to marry her it's fine" He laughs walking over to his food. "You ready to start filming, or what?" Dan says finishing his food and putting his dishes in the sink. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever" Phil responds sitting down.  
They sit down in front of the camera pulling out their computers, and logging back onto twitter. Dan reaches across Phil to turn on the camera as he's caught in Phil's hand "Are you ready or what?" Dan asks. "Yeah but are we doing like we did last time and reading every question and cutting out the ones we don't like?" Phil asks, but Dan didn't respond. He was to caught up in Phil's eyes "Dan? You there buddy?" Phil says "Uh yeah, yeah we'll do what you said." He responded as Phil turned on the camera.  
They did the intro and stared "Who would you rather Kill Megan fox, or Sleep with Dan?" Dan looked at Phil giggling as Phil's mouth widened "Sleep with you, I wouldn't want Megan fox's dead body on my concision." Phil quickly responded. Phil scrolled down a little and gulped...  
"Why don't you give Phan a shot, your both bi-, you both live together, Why don't you try and see if it'll work out?" Phil read off the screen. "Is that really what it says?" Dan says as his face gets red, "We can skip that one than." Dan speedily say's turning back to his computer.  
"Why?" Phil asks as Dan turns towards him quickly "What are you saying Phil" Dan says looking at him awkwardly. "Why can't we just tell the internet the truth?!" Phil says as Dan realizes that Phil was joking (He wasn't) "Then why don't we... Become the ultimate ship!" Dan says as he puts his fist up in the air...  
They ended the video and they sat at the counter on their phones. "So when are you going to shoot your video?" Dan asks "Um I think I'm doing a dare video, so I hope it will be done by tomorrow. "Cool" Dan responds  
2 HOURS LATTER  
Phil is sitting on his bed reading dares, from his phone. "And finally, the last dare today is..." he scrolled down on his phone closes his eyes and clicks one "Kiss Dan" He looks up at the camera. "I'll do it... For the lolz"  
He walks out of the room realizing that Dan is on the couch. "Hey Dan? Um can we do on thing for the dare video before I do the rest of the dares?" He says suspiciously as Dan nods and sits in front of the camera that's still set up.  
"Okay so what do we have to do?" Dan asks turning on the camera. "You remember the best friend hand shake?" Dan nods "That! You ready?" Dan nods again. They began. finally half way through Phil stopped and kissed Dan. He tried to pull away but Dan wouldn't let him Finally both Dan and Phil pulled away. Dan smiled... then realized "That was a dare wasn't it?"  
Phil froze "Yes, but no!" he said trying not to aggravate him more. They looked each other in the eyes and as Phil said "For the lolz" and winked at the camera. And turned it off. As Dan started to get up "Dan wait!"


	2. Maybe not

Phil ran across the room, to the now angry Dan "Wait! We've been dared to kiss for years... Is this why you've always said no?" Phil asked eager to hear Dan's answer. Dan looked into Phil's deep blue eye's, "I was afraid. That I wouldn't be able to pull away." He looked down to his feet. Phil continued to stare as Dan's eyes tracked back to his "And you wouldn't feel the same way, and I would have to say 'It was all for the lolz' like every time I got caught looking at you" Dan started to turn away as Phil grabbed his arm and said "I guess we have another thing in common" and pushed Dan against the wall.

Dan looked into Phil's eyes shocked, Phil had never been so aggressive. Dan kissed Phil Passionately as Phil's eyes fluttered as he adjusted into the kiss "You don't know how long i'v waited for this moment" Dan stated and went back for the kiss, and herd a knock on the door. "Did you order something?" Dan asked. "No go get it" Phil pushed Dan to the door, as Dan looked through the peep hole he looked slightly confused, but more surprised, he opened the door as Cat, raised her vloging camera into Dan's face "Hey Dan! Where's Phil?" Dan's face became red not knowing what to say "I'm right here!" Phil said walking up beside Dan. Both of them embraced Cat "What are you doing in England?" Phil asked sitting her down on the couch next to her.

Dan had a worried look, him and Dan had not arranged any guest over, and at the moment all he wanted to do was ask Phil what was going on between them. "Dan? You still there buddy?" Cat asked in a mocking tone, "I was wondering if you wanted to film a video since i'm here?"

"Um yeah, sure" they eat sat down in front of the camera, Phil clicked the button to start it. Cat began talking and Dan blearily said two words the entire video. Cat did her ending and Phil clicked the button again. Cat and Phil sat snuggled up on the couch to re-watch the video.

She pulled out the flash drive and put it in Phil's computer "You gonna sit down Dan?" Cat asked. "No I think I'm gonna go to my room" He stated and walked away. "I'm gonna go talk to him" Phil said getting up and walking into the hall

"Dan? What's wrong buddy?" Phil said walking into Dan's room and shutting the door, "I don't know any more..." Dan said putting his head under the pillow "One second your flirting with Cat the next your flirting with me" Phil was shocked from what just came out of his best mates mouth "Dan... I like you, I really do, but your my best mate. I don't want anything to jeopardize that. You remember what happened with Joey and Cam" Phil said rapping his fingers onto Dan's leg "But if you like me then we don't you give it a try, and then if it doesn't work out we never speak of it again?" Dan implied lifting his head up to look Phil in the eye, not expecting to see tears. "Oh Dan, silly Dan, I wish it were that easy, you remember what BBC said, 'I wouldn't suggest dating, because if you have and accidental slip up, it's over"

"Guys... ummm... This might be the most awkward time to say this, but we didn't record anything... you recorded um-" Cat said as she walked into the room. Phil wiped his tears and looked at her confused, then suddenly his eyes widened with shock. He walked up to her and whispered into her ear "Then I guess that means it's your turn" and he walked into his room.

"Dan? are you okay?" She asked sitting on his bed as Dan just sat up and snuggled his pillow "No, it will never be okay! I kissed him and he kissed back... but now he's saying he doesn't want to be with me" Dan got teary eyed, as Cat hugged him, "Dan, you are the strongest person I know, you should know how to awkwardly deal with this."

"What do you mean?"

"Just go with your gut!" If your gut says kiss him, do it, if your gut says punch him in the face... Don't do that, you might break his face." Cat said with a smirk. Dan began to Giggle, "So what's your gut telling you?" she said looking at him. "My gut says go after Phil, but head says other wise." he said hugging deeper into his pillow. "Let's meet in the middle what dose your heart say?"


	3. Goodnight

Dan looked into Cat's eyes and sat quietly for a moment. "My heart, my heart says..." he stopped knowing exactly what to do and walked out of the room. Phil walked out and met Dan at the door. Dan's eyes began to water, and he stared into Phil's eyes. Phil looked at the ground, "Dan I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me... I... I" He backed away and shut the door. Dan began to cry, not knowing what Phil was going to say.

Cat walked out, and hugged him "It will be okay, he'll tell you, I promise." Cat walk into their living room, grabbed her stuff, and left uncertain if it was the right thing to do. Dan heard the door shut, and had no idea what to do, and fell to the ground in front of Phil's door crying. Phil walked out once again grabbing Dan's arm, Dan looked up to see Phil crying too. "Dan I didn't want to tell you while Cat was here... I just don't know any more" He sat down next to Dan "I'm sorry" He wiped Dan's tears off his face, "Can we just restart?"

Dan looked over to Phil, and stared into his deep blue eyes "Okay" he said rubbing away the tears "Yeah" he started to get up "but I just have one question... how can you tell me you didn't feel anything with that kiss?" Dan asked looking at Phil still sitting on the ground, now standing up.

Phil looked into Dan's dark brown eyes "I can't" he said biting his lower lip, looking to his feet then back up to Dan. Dan looked at him and gave a half smile "So is that the end? of us?"Dan asked looking at Phil's hand, Phil looked at Dan and traced his eyes.

Phil grabbed Dan's hand "How about we just keep it quiet for a few weeks... and hope it works out?" Phil said leaning his forehead onto Dan's... "I'd like that" Dan said, Phil's smile widened as Dan kissed him.

Over the next few days, they carried on with the normal lives. Their relationship was only in their own flat. Every once in a while they would have a guest over such as Chris or P.j. Sometimes they would accidentally flirt, and say they were just joking around, but no one really knew they were in a relation ship. One night while Phil was editing late night in Dan's room, Dan would peer over his shoulder ever so often, "How's it going over here?" Dan asked kissing Phil's neck, "Good, I'm almost done, and then I'll head off to bed." Phil responded and kissed him on the cheek. "Hey you can sit in here with me for a while, its not like i'm going to kick you out" Dan responded sitting back on his bed grabbing his laptop.

"Okay, i'll see if I have enough energy to talk when I'm done" Phil said with a smirk, Dan looked at Phil with a slight smile and back down at his computer. After about 5 minutes of editing Phil saves the video and looks at Dan, Dan looks at him and shuts his computer. "So, What strange questions of the universe have you asked yourself today?" Phil said walking over to Dan's bed and laying down next to him

"The same as usual, nothing new and interesting." Dan said with a smirk, "So what did you do while you were out?" Dan asked shifting his body in the direction that Phil was in, and saw Phil was struggling to stay awake "Hey do you want to just sleep in here tonight?" Dan asked as he got into a comfortable position.

"Are you sure? I mean I know how much you respect your space." He said with a questionable look, then Dan kissed him "I think i'll be fine for one night, now go to bed" Dan got up turned off the lights and climbed back into bed with Phil. "Goodnight" he herd Phil whisper. he smiled in comfort knowing that Phil was right there with him.


	4. 2 more weeks

The next morning Phil woke up early to make Dan breakfast for letting him stay in his room that night. He tip toed to the living room to find that Dan was already awake. "Aw Darn it your up!" Phil said walking over to Dan "I was going to make you breakfast in bed." Dan looked over and Smirked a little "You still can you know. I haven't eaten yet" he said standing up and wrapping his arms around Phil's waist. Phil kissed him then walked into the kitchen "Hey, do you want to film a video latter today?" Phil asked pulling four eggs out of the fridge "Yeah, that would be nice, but don't don't forget we have to go to work at 4:00" Dan said sitting at the counter with his computer shut. He wouldn't stop staring at Phil.

They heard a knock at the door and Phil jumped a little. "I'll get it" Dan said grinning, and to his surprise it was Chris ,and Pj. "Hello mate, I smell food!" said Chris walking through the door, and as Phil saw him he jumped again. Pj was still politely standing outside the door "Come in, come in" Dan said waving him in. "So what are you two doing here? I thought you were coming next Sunday?" They all sat at the counter except Phil.

Phil walked over with two omelets, "One for me and Dan, and one one for you two" Pointing in Pj, and Chris's direction, and smiled. He sat next to Dan "Were here early because we wanted to see our two best Mates!" Chris said with a big fake smile. "And?" Dan said with look of 'I know that's not it!'

"And, we were wondering... If possibly... We could stay an extra week?" Pj said with the biggest puppy dog eyes he had ever pulled. "Please" Chris added looking into Phil's eyes. Phil slightly fringed his hair then looked anxiously at Dan, who had a confused look on his face. He looked at Pj, who had finally finished his omelet.

"Phil can we talk a minute in your room?" Dan said pushing away from the counter and wiping his mouth on a paper towel. They stood up and walked into Phil's room "Are you willing on letting him stay two weeks?" Dan said pacing back and fourth "I mean one week was long enough but now, Two!" Phil looked at him dead in the eye

"Dan, we should let them stay." Dan looked confused "We can let them stay in here and we can sleep in your room." Phil grabbed Dan's arm, "What if they find out that we're together?"

"Then they find out! If their truly our friends then they won't care"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! Either way, we can lock the door! It will be fine" Phil said opening the door, they walked back into the kitchen were the other two had been talking, "We've decided we would let you stay" Dan said with a smile. "Are you sure we're no trouble?" Pj asked. "No, but I hope it's okay if you sleep in my room, I'll sleep in Dan's." Phil said shaking his head. "Okay but you know we can just sleep on the couch or somthing! We don't want to change you life style!" Pj said Politely

"Mate, Take the offer before he changes his mind! Thanks to you someday we'll have to sleep on that couch, because of you" Chris said nodding at Phil. "So were is you luggage?" Phil asked

Pj and Chris walked to the door, reached out and grabbed their suit case "Thanks mate for letting us do this!" Pj said looking at Dan and phil, "No problem!" they said in sink and looked at each other grinning. Dan grabbed one of the suit cases and dropped it off at Phil's room along with the rest.

That night when Dan and Phil came home from BBC they forgot that they had guest and started to kiss, When they heard "Dan? Phil is that you?" When they suddenly snapped out of it. "Yeah it's us!" Dan said walking into the living room "Who else would it be? You Twat!" Phil sat right next to Dan and started to comfort up to him. "I don't know a burglar!" Said Chris, but at this point Dan was ready to crash, "I think I'm heading to bed! Phil if you don't come now I'm locking you out." He said and started to walk away, then turned around to see Phil was already asleep "I'll put him down tonight" Dan said grinning, "Okay mate, It was nice seeing you again, we'll see you in the morning" Chri said standing up giving Dan a hug "You too"

"Yeah good night mate" Pj said giving Dan a hug. Dan picked up Phil in his arms "Good night" Dan walked into his bedroom and placed Phil on the bed turned around and locked the door. "Goodnight" Dan said kissing Phil's Forehead, and then changed into his Pajamas, turned off the lights, and climbed into bed with Phil, "Goodnight" he heard a light whisper, and Dan smiled once agian knowing that he would be alright


	5. Secrets must come out

That morning Dan and Phil woke up to there two best friends bickering. "You realize, that everything your saying is coming out stupid, Right?" Chris yelled, "Are you sure, because honestly I feel like the smart one here" Pj said.

Dan sat up and looked at Phil who was covering his ears, "Maybe we shouldn't have let them stay for another week, their already getting on my last nerve" Phil said, Dan lifted up the pillow and began to pet Phil. "Don't worry, they'll stop at some point." Dan stood up and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him, but Phil followed after him.

"Do you hear that" Dan said with a worried look, "Hear what?" Phil said confused. Dan began to walk down the stairs and saw Pj and chris at the lounge door, "Hey you guys, what's going on?" Phil said walking past Dan, "Sorry did we wake you two? We were about to go out for breakfast, would you like to come?" Pj said happily walking towards Phil. "Um no I think me and Dan are just going to stay here for a while, but you two have fun" Phil said turning around winking at Dan "Yeah you two have fun! If you want you can go to Cat's Cafe It's a lot of fun" Dan said basically pushing them out the door "Chill mate we have to get tour money, one minute i'll be right Back Chris" Pj ran up the stairs into Phil's Bedroom. Phil giggled little and patted Dan's back, Chris wasn't concerned, he always thought that they would never be together, and he wasn't gonna start by a little pat on the back. Pj came running back down the stairs, "We'll be back soon" Chris said, "Text us when your on your way back" Phil said going up the stairs. into the lounge, Pj and Chris walked out, and Dan locked the door just in case they didn't text them.

Dan walked into the lounge to see Phil giggling on the couch, "Your so silly Dan"

"What can I say? You got my attention" He sat down next to Phil. "I knew I would, it's probably the only alone time we'll get for two weeks anyway." Phil kissed Dan, and after a few minutes they herd a knock on the door, "They're back already?" Dan said pulling away. "I'll go check" Phil said standing up, "I'll go to, just in case it's a killer or something" Dan followed behind they herd a knock again and Dan's phone began to ring they jumped as Phil got to the door. "Umm, when did we invite Jack and Fin?" Phil said, as Dan shrugged "Open it"

"Hey what are two doing here?" Dan said, Phil turned around aggravated and walked up the stairs. "Don't mind him, he's just upset, we got woke up by Chris and Pj" he used as his cover story, he couldn't tell them the truth "Well we're only here for a second, we just wanted to tell you that the meet up tomorrow was canceled" Jack said "The place we were using was too small" Fin followed "Okay well I have to go upstairs, See you soon!" he shut the door and ran up the stairs, "Phil?" he said looking in the lounge and remembering his phone went off "I'm in the room!" Phil yelled "I'll be in there in a minute" Dan yelled back and ran over to his phone. He had a message from Chris that said 'held up in traffic, be back in about half an hour :)' Dan ran up to his room to see Phil laying on the bed playing on his Iphone "We have about half an hour" Dan said putting his Phone on the Bed side table.

Phil looked up "So what do you want to do?" he put down his phone "How about for right now we just talk" Dan said sitting next to him on the bed

"I never could quite get you Dan Howell." Phil said looking towards him. "What do you mean?" Dan said confused "One minute your sweet and sensitive, the next your running around the house telling sex jokes" Phil said grinning a little and Dan responded "You know why I do that, right?" Phil shrugged, "To cover up the fact that I'm sweet and sensitive." Dan and Phil began to laugh. "It's okay though, every once and a while, I have moments were I just can't can't understand you at all either." Dan said resting his head on a pillow "Tell me more" Phil said giving him a half smile. "You love Cats, yet your allergic. What's with that?" He said looking up to Phil's eyes to see him giggling. Dan's phone buzzed and he checked it "They're on their way up" he said standing up "I'm gonna change, you should too" he walked over to the closet and picked out his close and turned around to see Phil was walking out. He took off his shirt, and phil walked back in. "I can't find my jeans, are they in here?" Phil said smiling, Dan Rolled his eyes jokingly and walked over to Phil "Don't you have a drawer full of jeans?"

"But these are my favorite jeans" he said grinning his biggest grin Dan Realized he only had a minute with Phil and kissed him "Were Back" they herd Pj yell across the house, Dan pulled away and slipped on his shirt, and jeans. And kissed Phil one more time for good measure. He began to walk away "Should we tell them?" Phil said and Dan stopped "Do you want to? I mean Only if your comfortable with it" He said walking back over to Phil "They're are best friends, we can tell them anything and trust them, so are we going to?" Phil said nervous looking up into Dan's Deep Brown Eyes "I want to" He said and smiled. Dan Grinned you get changed we can tell them when you get down there.

Dan walked out of the room into the lounge to find the two boys sitting on the couch talking about Cat's. "Did you guys like the Cat Cafe?" Dan said sitting in his chair. "Yeah it was cool, I was scared I was gonna find a hair ball in my food, but it was cool." They all laughed Phil walked in to see them all sitting and sat down on the arm of Dan's chair. "Did you tell them?" Phil asked, "No I said I'd wait for you"

"Your not kicking us out are you?" Pj asked "No we have important news" Dan said "Do you wan't to tell them?" He asked Phil

"Um me and Dan have been, um" He stopped and looked at Dan "We've been dating for about 3 months now" Chris's eyes widened "Your joking, this is totaly a prank. Right?" He said anxiously "No were not kidding, we're dating" Dan replied "Good for you two!" Pj said, Chris was still a little shocked but learned to not really care. The next two weeks passed and everything was calm fine and alright. The day that Chris and Pj was leaving, they all went out to eat, when they got home, they all said their goodbyes. Pj hugged Dan and Phil. Chris hugged Dan and whispered into his ear "Now you just have to tell the internet" and hugged Phil. They left and Dan and Phil went into the lounge and got on their computers. Dan couldn't forget what Chris said. Was he right?


	6. New girl

Dan looked at Phil who was staring at his screen, he was speechless. The words that Chris had said were swirling around in his head. "Uh Phil? Do you want to go out to eat or something?" Dan said with a stutter, as Phil looked up to see Dan had a bright red face and he was clutching his hands to make a fist. Phil immediately shut his computer knowing something was wrong.

"Everything alright there mate?" he said with a confused look, and Dan quickly stood up knowing that Phil was doing what he always did, trying to read his mind.

He always had and obvious look, When he wanted to know what to get Dan for his birthday, When Dan had a mental break down in the middle of the airport, and now here.

Phil could usually tell what was wrong, "Did someone say something?", and once again he was right, but Dan wasn't going to tell him what Chris said to him. "Yes, but that's all I'm going to say" he said walking out of the room

Phil immediately followed "So what did Chris say?" he said grabbing his jacket ready to go out to eat. Dan knew exactly what Phil was doing and grabbed slipped on his shoes "Why do you think Chris said something? It's could have been Pj for all you know" He said grabbing Phil's waist letting off a large grin, but Phil knew better. "Dan, Pj never say's or does anything to make you like this, it had to be Chris"

Dan looked down to their feet which were touching at the toes, "Fine Chris said something that I don't know how to react to" He looked up at Phil's deep blue eyes, "Or how you'll react" he pulled his hand's away and place them in his back pocket, then walked around Phil and walked out the door.

Phil was confused and ran after him "Well tell me then" placing his hand on Dan's shoulder, and Dan looked at his feet.

The lift opened and a girl walked out "Oh my Gosh! Your Dan and Phil" She said in a peppy tone, Dan stood up straight "Hello and who are you?" The tall girl with Dirty blond hair smiled a bit more her eye's became a shade of orange that was very bright, almost neon "I'm Alyssa! I love you guy's, I would ask for a picture but I can't take any on my phone." Phil looked at the girl and giggled a little "Give me your twitter, I'll DM you the photo from my phone" He said pulling out his phone

The girl smiled happily " Alyssaheart1389, thank you so much" She looked at them both back and fourth as Phil raised his phone and pulled her in for a picture. "Dan was on the other side of the camera "Um Dan would you like to be in the picture?" Dan jumped in quickly "Thank you so much you guys, your so much nicer then I expected you be in real life" Phil chuckled, "well it was nice meeting you, maybe we'll run into each other again, do you live here?" He asked politely "No I'm here to visited and old friend" She said "I'm here for the week" She said about to walk away "Well see you around" Dan said pulling Phil down the stairs

Phil looked at Dan "Well she was nice", Dan looked aggregative. They got to the next flour and waited for the lift "I guess for an American, she was a little nice" Dan said staring at the door, the doors opened and Dan stepped in pulling Phil with him "What do you mean by that?" Phil said confused "Well she just wasn't you know, that nice, did you see the way she looked at me when I wouldn't jump in the photo straight away?" Phil looked confused

"Yes, I have a picture, we took one without you because you wouldn't jump in"

"Well, whatever" Dan said jealously

Phil looked at Dan "What's wrong now Dan?"

Dan looked down to his feet and mumbled, "What" Phil asked, "Never mind, It's just you were... were, well..." He stopped trying to figure out the right words to say without hurting Phil's feelings. "Flirting" Phil said, and Dan looked up at him to see a face that obviously was letting off the 'whatever, I don't even care anymore' look. the lift stopped and Phil walked out leaving Dan alone. Dan followed behind "What did Chris say that made you so strange and I'll stop flirting with her" Phil said, and Dan stopped "He said, to..." He didn't finish "Can we talk about this when we get back?"

After dinner they rode up the lift to their floor, Dan went upstairs and Phil went back down to get the mail. on his way he ran into Alyssa again "Hello, nice to see you again" she said laughing a little, "Are you going back out?"

"I might out latter, why were are you going?" he asked trying to hold back his tremendous grin, "Just to my friends birthday party, you wanna tag along?" She asked "Sure" He said laughing a bit "Okay, but I have to warn you... She might cry after seeing you, She is the biggest Amazing Phil Fan I know." She chuckled and stepped out of the lift with Phil with her and hopped into a Taxi.

Latter after the party they walked back to the apartment complex. "Well she was... Enthusiastic" Phil said laughing, as Alyssa took off her shoes "You don't have to lie to me, I know she's insane." She said laughing, Phil looked at her feet which had a cat sock on one foot and a slue and pink spotted sock on the other "Nice socks" He said with a smile, "Yeah I try to keep them matching but that never works" She said Giggling a bit more than she already was. They walked into the apartment complex and Phil looked around the room trying to remember something, "The mail, that's what I was supposed to get" He said, he didn't think Dan would be up since it was almost five in the morning, Phil was tired and ready to go to bed so he hopped into the lift with Alyssa, "Well that was an eventful evening" She said yawning, "I think I'm off to bed when we get up to the floor." She said leaning her head against the wall "Yeah me too, so how long did you say you were staying Alyssa?" Phil asked wondering weather he could talk to this new girl that he had just met more often. "About a week, after that I'm heading back home" she said smiling at him

"And were might home be for you?" He asked in a funny tone "South Carolina" She said in the same tone.

"Cool, it seems like a nice place" Phil said, "You've never heard of it have you?"

"Not once in my life" They began to laugh then the Lift door opened slowly, "Good night, hopefully I'll see you latter today" Phil said walking into his Flat Quietly. He tip toe up the stairs into the lounge and set down the mail "Are were have you been all night?" Dan said from the kitchen, "How long have you been up?" Phil asked shocked "All night! I was worried, you need to warn me when you leave for that long. So tell me were you've been"

"Okay I'll tell you, if you tell me what Chris said to you!"

"Oh come on mine isn't even that important!"

"Then tell me!"

"He told me to tell the internet about us!" Dan yelled angrily across the room. Phil paused for a second and walked out of the flat, and ran into the same person he had been talking to all day, Alyssa. "Hey I didn't mean this little time latter, what's going on?" Phil looked at her for a minute "Can we go get some coffee or something?"

"Yeah, yeah, sure"


	7. Coffee

Alyssa, and Phil sat across from each other silently, Alyssa was staring at her Starbucks cup. "So, Phil, what were you so upset about?" Alyssa asked glancing at Phil, "It was nothing, Dan just said something" Alyssa Rolled her eyes "Phil don't act stupid" Phil looked straight at Alyssa dead in the eyes "What do you" Alyssa cut him off "I know about you and Dan, It's not that hard to tell" Phil continued to look at her "How long have you known?" He asked grabbing his cup, "Long enough to know that you two are right for each other."

"Well I'm not sure about that anymore" Phil said taking a sip of his drink "What did he say?" She asked with an upset tone in her voice "Nothing, it was nothing" Phil responded "Phil Lester, I am the youngest in my family, I have four sisters and one brother! If you don't answer my question, I will do to you what I do to them when they don't answer me!" She yelled at him, "Hush we're in public, I don't want to cause a scene, especially when it's about Dan" He said putting both his feet on the ground. "We're the only people here, now tell me what he said!" she said crossing her leg.

"Fine he said that, Pj said, to tell the internet, and that he didn't know how me or him should respond" Phil said, having no idea what Alyssa was going to say. She spit tanked across the room and laughed as hard as she could, "Is that it, I almost slapped you, and that was all it was!" She said laughing more and more, Phil reached across the table and covered her mouth "It's not funny!" He said with an angry voice. She licked his hand "Ewe!" He yelled and pulled it away fast "Phil, It's not that he didn't know how to react, it's that for the past three months you've been all about keeping the relationship thing a huge secret! Maybe you should tell people, it might help" She said leaning back in her chair "You're right, but what do I say to Dan?" He said leaning forward a bit waiting for her advice "Tell him that your sorry, and maybe you shouldn't have kept it a secret so long" He stood up about to say thank you "Can I go back to my friends flat, and sleep now?" She asked with tired eyes "Of course, and thank you for the help!" Phil said pushing in his chair "Are you coming?" Phil asked "No i'm gonna sit here and Finnish my coffee, but I'll see you latter, here's my number if you need my help with anything else" she wrote it down on a napkin, and handed it to Phil "Thank you he said shoving it in his pocket and running out the door.

When he got back to the Apartment he ran straight to the Lift, He realized it was all the way on the top floor, and saw the steps. Phil looked back and fourth for a minute, and began running up the stairs, He got about 5 stories up and waited for the Lift, which took him back up to his floor, he ran through the door, looking for Dan, he ran through the Flat "Dan? Were are you?" Finally Dan responded "Phil is that you?" He ran through his bedroom door down the hallway into the Lounge Phil wasn't in there. He felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned around to find Phil with a eyes filled with tears "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have walked out like that." He said "It's okay you had every right to, I should have told you sooner." Dan responded as quick as he could and phil replied "It's okay, but I do have one thing to ask you" Dan looked him with a confused face "Do you want to tell the internet, We can always make another Phil is not on fire" He said with a peppy tone Dan kissed Phil as hard as possible, "Only if you sleep in my room tonight, I missed you last night" Dan respondent to Phil. Phil placed his forehead on Dan's "Obviously I'm going to anyway aren't I" he said with a grin

About an hour latter when they we're done talking about what happened that night Phil grabbed the microphone and Dan grabbed the camera, Phi pulled his phone out of his pocket and the napkin fell out, he picked it up "Give me a minute Dan I have to text someone" Phil said dialing the number into his phone "Okay, but don't be to long" He said poking his back and then getting back to work (Setting up the camera) Phil typed into his phone three different sentences 'Hey it's Phil', 'Phil here, thx for the help', and 'Thank you' he went with the last one he put his phone back in his pocket and sat down in front of the camera with Dan and began the video, the went on, and on, and on, until finally it was about time for them to finish. "Now we have a big announcement" he said looking at Dan, "Yes, would you like to tell them Phil?"Dan said with a grin on his face "Okay, well, me and Dan are in a relationship!" Phil said looking back and forth from the camera to Dan "Mhm, and If you don't believe us, well you're lame, and if you do!" Dan said "Well, then you're right!" They finished the video kissed each other and Dan went straight to his computer to edit Phil pulled out his phone again 'You're welcome, but don't forget to text me if you're ever bored' He laughed and put his phone away for a while. He felt free, and happy, He walked into Dan's room, to find him Skypeing Pj, "Hey I'm going to bed in a little while" Phil said "Okay I'll rap up this conversation, Goodnight Pj, I'll talk to you latter" He said ending the call, and walking over to the closet, Phil left for a minute and came back in his Pajamas, Dan Climbed into bed, Phil turned off the light and waltzed right over to the bed and covered up. No one said a word, it was calm, and perfect.


	8. Finale

The next few weeks were good, nothing to hide, nothing to worry about. They held hands in public, walked around happy, and weren't worried that someone would wonder.

The radio still wouldn't let them kiss but they didn't care, they listened so they wouldn't lose their job. Phil still texted Alyssa, and called him when he was really bored. They still had guest, no one was worried that they were Gay, or Bi as others called it (they thought Gay was a better word to use.)

One day after about two years of them together Dan had an Idea, and it wasn't just any idea, it was something that could change his life forever. He wanted to ask Phil to marry him. He knew he wanted to make it so big there was no way he could say no, he called their YouTube friends. He called a Cat store. He called Phil's family. And lastly he called Alyssa. On one Faithful day Phil went to Starbucks with his mom, he walked up the flight of stairs and walked into the Starbucks there was only one table open so he told his mom to sit down and he went to get the coffee. He came back with it, and they talked for about half an hour when his mom's phone rang "Hello... Yeah okay... We'll be there in a moment" She closed the phone and stood up in a rush "Who was that?" Phil asked standing up and exiting the Starbucks with his mother. "No time to explain we have to get back to my hotel." She said rushing down the stairs.

In the car they had a delightful conversation, but Phil still couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to happen. When the arrived at the hotel his mom got out of the car handed him her Ipad out of the back of the car and hit play. She jumped out of the car and waltzed into another room. "Hey Phil" He heard a Cat's voice as she waved "We have a scavenger hunt for you you first clue is... Find the wall full of thousands of words..."

"Full of thousands of words... hmmm " He thought for a minute "Pictures! Find a wall full of pictures!" He ran into the hotel and and asked were all the pictures were "Flour 3" The Information table lady said and he ran up the stairs forgetting to say thank you. when he got there there was one picture that seemed out of place next to all of the other pictures. There was a load of Old photos of the famous people that had been to these hotels, and then there was a picture of a cat with his paw up. It was pointing out the window to a Pet shop. He jumped in excitement knowing that now he had to go to look at cats in a pet shop.

He walked across the street happily he walked into the store and heard an american accent "Hey Phil!" He turned quickly to find Alyssa, "Hey did you arrange this?" He said hugging her "Nope, but I am here to help..." She walked over to the cats "There are fifteen cats here, pick one. once you do hand it to me." She said. He bent down, he saw the biggest one in the front playing with all of them except one of them. It was black with wight spots. he picked it up and handed it to Alyssa "Good, now the next clue is..." She walked up to the front and the lady handed her a paper with that cat on it. she opened it and began to read "A big space with a bass. You can't miss it... Hmm, wonder what that means" She said folding it and handing it to Phil "You mean you don't know were we're going?" He said "Oh yeah but I'm not going with you... Why would I do that and ruin all the fun" She said winking and walking out the door to hop into a car, Phil thought for a minute. "The theater? I think..." He said walking out of the shop to find his mother "Hello sweetie, did you get the next clue?" She said with a large grin "Yes, I think we're going to a theater" He said hoping into his mom's car "Okay off we go then" They pulled up to the county Theater.

He got out of the car, Chris and Pj grabbed his arms and pulled him into the theater. They sat him down in a seat on the back row. "You sit here and don't move" Chris said sitting next to him with Pj. Marcus walked out onto the stage "HELLO!" He said "Thank you for coming tonight, enjoy the show." Alfie and Zoe walked out and put their arms in a heart formation. Cat, Alyssa, and his mom walked out. The song Toxic started to play "MMM-Baby can't you see I'm calling" They all jumped into a big dance, Anthony, Ian, Troye, and Tyler came out and began to dance to Toxic. Chris and Pj were laughing as Phil danced in his seat. "We Love you Phil!" The song ended as a new song played. The perfect two was the first song that they remember laughing at together, and it was paying as all the closes friends and Family, got down on one knee in the ail, leaving a path as Cat walked down throwing flower peddles Felix walked out with Marzia "We just wanted to let you know that we are here for you" Alfie and Zoe walked onto the stage again "We love you Phil, no matter what" At this point Phil was tearing up, Dan walked onto the stage and Chris and Pj grabbed his arms making him come one the stage. All of the friends and family came to the edge of the stage Dan grabbed the microphone dropped it then picked it up again, "What can I say, I've lived with Phil for four years now!" Everyone chuckled as Phil smiled "Phil, You are the nicest, sweatiest, most outgoing person I've ever met..." He smiled "I love everything about you, your dimples, your confusing eyes, and even your pitch black hair" Phil laughed a little "I've been by your side for the longest time, and I would be eternally grateful if you would be there for the rest of my life. Will you marry me?" He got down on one knee and pulled out a small box, opened it to revel a ring. Phil looked at him for a minute "You can answer any time you know" Dan said and Phil chuckled "I'm sorry it's just, I wasn't expecting all of this" He smiled "I love it, and I love you, Of course I will" He said Kissing Dan. Dan put the ring on his left Ring finger and Everyone cheered.

The end? For now I guess :)


	9. Thank you

**Thank you To all of you who liked my Fanfiction... I Really hope you guys enjoyed it... If you guys want me to I might do another fan fiction about Dan and Phil, I already have a few ideas... This fanfiction was really a testing product to see if people like my style of writing and I really just turned it into my big fanfiction... So yeah... If you liked it I'll be writeing new ones, and I might be making a Larry Stylinson one (Don't hate me)... Just check every once in a while :) and If you want to Follow my Twitter "AlyssaHeart1389" :)**

**I hope to see you soon**

**P.s. Sorry it took so long to put out a couple of these... School has been keeping me away from the computer... 3 I think i'll be making new fanfics every Friday from now on until I'm out of Ideas (Only one for the entire page, not one for every chapter) Unless I'm not to busy that week) BYE!**


End file.
